Reaper
Reaper (real name Takeshi Ōnamazu) is a BLK Sniper TF2 Freak equipped with Silver Bullets, Your Worst Nightmare and Champ Stamp. He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan. His battle theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWi8OqXjffo&hd=1 Bleach OST - Attack on the Beat]. Personality and Behaviour Most of the time, Reaper is composed and focused. He is not easily disturbed, and he very rarely acts surprised even when something really unexpected happens. He stays almost completely level-headed even in the most dire situations. When sufficiently provoked, however, he gradually becomes noticeably more ruthless and violent. He strictly follows a code of conduct imposed on him by his unknown superiors. He actively protects innocent beings from the malevolent entities. While he fights with various evil TF2 Monsters, he and Soul Scout tend to seek and eliminate the demonic ones specifically. Even though definitely a good person, he is not exactly nice. He acts only according to his own judgement and is rather difficult to reason with. Usually his relationship with Soul Scout is a typical superior-subordinate one, though once in a while it becomes apparent he treats him also as a true friend. Powers and Abilities As a Shinigami, Reaper is physically superior to normal humans in all regards; his strength, durability, speed and agility all surpass human capacity. Consequently, he can keep up with most mid-rank Freaks using his physical prowess alone. In addition to hightened speed and reflexes, he can utilise Flash Step. It is a movement technique which allows him to run even three times as fast as normal for short periods of time. It is useful to close the distance, confuse the enemy or to evade incoming attacks. Furthermore, it allows him to literally walk in the air, granting him an incredible level of mobility. Due to his extensive training coupled with considerable experience, he is a highly proficient sword fighter. He employs an intense, extremely offensive style that consists of flurries of rapid attacks mixed with slower, but more powerful blows and jabs. The force, speed and trajectory of his slashes and thrusts change all the time, staying unpredictable and not allowing to determine a pattern. It is a very close-contact approach that incessantly forces the enemy on the defensive and gives them little to no time to muster a counter-attack. Zanpakutō Reaper's Zanpakutō is called Sōdaina Funsai-ki (Eng. The Grand Smasher). In its sealed form, it is a black katana with a four-petal-like hand guard and a handle wrapped in black cloth with white spots. Its Shikai command is "Impact!" (Jap. Shōgeki Suru!). Upon release, the sword changes its shape into a large, cleaver-like red dao with a circular hand guard, from which a bent protrusion sprouts parallel to the handle. The special ability is Shōgeki (Eng. "Impact"), which is a sudden kinetic explosion released on hit that causes considerable knock back and deals concussive damage. Reaper can decide whether his sword cuts or releases the force. Its Bankai is called Chikyū wa Funsai (Eng. Earth Shattering). The zanpakutō changes into a big, heavy poleaxe with a thick wooden haft and a steel furnace head with 3 vent pipes and a large, battle-worn blade. Upon release, it automatically produces a deflector field, Sorase-ban, which protects Reaper from physical attacks by repelling them. It works for the entire duration of the Bankai. Additionally, the attack power of the Impact is increased and the technique can now be launched toward the enemy as a potent air blast known as Raimei (Eng. "Thunderclap"). Furthermore, by striking the ground with the blade Reaper can summon Jigoku no Kagayaku (Eng. "Hell's Glow"), pillars of purple energy which emerge from below the opponent. In order to use these techniques, Reaper needs to charge his weapon by spinning it over his head every once in a while. The more he spins it, the more power it accumulates, and it emits a low sound similar to a trumpet when fully charged. He is currently working on his ultimate technique, but it is not completed yet. Overall, his Bankai is his trump card, as it drastically enhances his combat prowess. Faults and Weaknesses *Despite his inhuman fitness, he is physically inferior to high-rank TF2 Freaks. *In sealed state and Shikai he has no means of ranged combat. *His Bankai limits his mobility and leaves him vulnerable whilst charging it. *Reaper's defences are lacking, and he is at a disadvantage when forced into a defensive stance. The deflector field provided by his Bankai cannot protect him from metaphysical and elemental attacks. Moreover, it can be overcome with immense strength or extended assault. Trivia *Reaper was inspired by Shinigami, the heroes of the Bleach anime/manga. He exhibits very similar powers and principles, but is not based on any particular character. *Unlike most Snipers, he does not have a scar on his left cheek. *His custom model, along with those of Spanner and Mender, can be downloaded here. Category:Blade Users Category:BLK Team Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Near-normal Category:Snipers